His
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: She wasn't his during festivals. She wasn't his by name. She wasn't his when she went home at night. But she was his in that small cabin. Adultry. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**So I LOVE Harvest Moon. Absolutely obsessed with that game. I've been playing it since A Wonderful Life came out on the game cube which by the way I was just a punk kid. Anyways this story was inspired when I was playing A New Begining and I married Soseki, but as the game progressed an Neil's feelings did too, I couldn't help but wonder if I made a mistake.**

**Warnings:**

**Smut &amp; Adultry**

* * *

_The Glance_

Rio married him during her third year in Echo Village. He moved in during her second year, after she built that Japanese home. He was much older than her. When she first asked him his age he would laugh and jokingly ask what a young woman like her would ask for an old man's age.

He was different from anyone who ever stepped in this town. His hair long, thick, and the color of bamboo shoots she often found in the forest. His eyes were slant, and brown. He had a small beard on his chin and he always wore a _yukata_ he called it. He would talk about his time in the city, how he was a top notch journalist, but something happened; something _bad_ and since then he moved to Echo village to heal.

Rio gave him old coins that she found in her fishing cages and he would blush and say something stupid about how much this was his favorite food and they would laugh before she bashfully moved away to continue her chores.

Their first date involved carrying him back to his home, but he made it up to her by buying her as much food as she wanted; and Rio _loved _food. It continued. Their dancing and flirtation. Then she boldly presented him a ring and he flushed so red and accepted, but he proposed to her, a blue feather under her nose and she accepted. They married a week later, him in a black and red suit and she in a princess dress with a veil.

They were happy, but Rio realized it was short lived. He was always tired. His back always hurt and he couldn't help with the chores. He thought the animals were cute, but he didn't help. Rio always believed that marriage was a partnership between two lovers, but Soseki very rarely did anything. But she loved him. And loved his flaws regardless.

When they first made love, he was so experienced and taught her so many things. He was the first man to touch her, see her so intimately. Yet sex with Soseki was short, pleasurable, but short. It always left her wanting more, but Soseki was always too tired to continue. Some nights he didn't want to at all. Sometimes it made Rio feel ugly and unattractive. She stopped wearing dresses, stopped going to the salon. She wore her overalls and kept her hat on her head. It wasn't like Soseki cared anyways.

Then—_then_ he looked her way.

-x—

Neil always saw her. Rio thought that he didn't see her, but Neil saw her the first day she came into town and he lectured her about the cow he was giving her. She was pretty, but then again there wasn't a lot of people to compare her to in town, but even when more eligible women came into town Rio was still prettier then all of them. Her long blond hair that she often cut and dyed, but Neil thought she was prettier with any cut and any color. He tried to woo her, but he was horrible at flirting with her and more times than not did he offend her.

Then he came into town. Waltz right in and took her away from him. With his smooth words, his wisdom, and Neil felt so inadequate compared to the older man who travel around the world. All Neil ever been to was his childhood city he grew up in and Echo Village. Rio escaped his grasp before she was even in it. He attended their wedding and all Neil could think about was how she could've been his.

She was happy and Neil thought it was best for him to look away. The suddenly she wasn't happy. Her hair grew, but Allen commented how she never came into his salon anymore. Yuri grumbled how she didn't buy clothes from her anymore. That's when Neil looked her way again and he saw her _wilting_. Rio who was always blossoming and blooming, yet now she was wilting. She didn't look happy and when he decided to take a walk around her farm he saw her nudging at her soil and sighed softly before plopping on her ground and staring up at the setting sky with shiny eyes.

It was then did Neil decided that if Soseki couldn't keep her happy then he could.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm very happy. That's how I was. I wished I married Neil instead. I reconsidered restarting, but the beginning of ANB is soooo slow.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

_It has been brought to my attention that my story contains MA content rather then M content. Of course this has been _graciously _advised to me from _MA NOT ALLOWED, _a user who is in no manner affiliated with admin, but feels necessary to speak in their steed. This user has advised me to change my story to meet the requirements or else they will report me. At first I did changed my story because I didn't want my account to be deleted, but I decided to change it BACK to my original story. I won't be bullied. Sorry for the changes and my indecisiveness._

* * *

_The ruin_

* * *

It started so suddenly that Rio didn't even know when it did start. He was on top of the hill where the goddess spring was at night and Rio just wanted to get away from another sexless night in her bed. He was staring up at the stars and she just plopped right next to him. He didn't look at her, but she knew he saw her.

"You're not happy." He said it so suddenly and so abruptly and Rio physically flinched. Her mouth felt dry as she tried to explain, but nothing came out.

"No." She said truthfully. Neil turned to her and she to him.

"I can see that you're not." He said and then he stood and left her there and all Rio could think about was _when were you looking?_

_-x—_

The second time was less exciting. She was buying chicken feed from his stall and their fingers brushed and she felt a jolt run up her arm and down her spine. His red eyes glanced into blue ones.

"Thanks for the purchase." He gave a ghost of a smile and Rio felt like her whole day just got a bit better.

-x—

They were in the mines. She was hammering away at the wall for some ore and she felt faint when he interrupted her with a hot hand on her shoulder.

"You idiot." He scowled at her, his eyes fiery. "Don't overdo yourself." He rummaged in his bag and pulled out some berries and granola for her. Rio scarfed it down and he watched silently. Rio glanced up at him, her cheeks full on food and she blushed scarlet. She must look like an idiot right now. He leaned in close and Rio swallowed thickly. His thumb brushed away the crumbs near her lips and she watched as he pressed it to his mouth. His tongue flickered out to eat the bits away. Rio felt a jolt between her legs at the action. He leaned in closer, his eyes flickering from her wide blue ones to her lips, his nose gazing hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her blood was boiling.

_I'm married! _She cried to herself, but as her fingers curled into the dirt she found herself not caring.

"Take care of yourself, Rio." He said softly, breath fanning across her lips. She watched him leave her again and Rio knew she was in trouble.

-x—

The sexual frustration between them was overwhelming and like a good wife, she avoided Neil.

She was planting hot kisses on Soseki's neck, her hand spreading across his chest as she snuck a hand into the opening of his yukata. Soseki hummed contently, his hand rubbing her back her as bare breasts brushed against his clothed chest.

"Not tonight, Dear." He hummed and kissed her head softly.

"Come on." Rio whined. "Please." Soseki just chuckled and angled her chin up.

"Tomorrow." He promised and rolled over to sleep. Rio wanted to sob in frustration because he always promised tomorrow, but he never touched her. The next night in her bath, her fingers found their way into her wet sex. She pumped hard and fast, she rubbed at her swollen clit, but nothing brought her to relief only closer to desperation.

"Tomorrow." She told herself. Tomorrow would be her ruining.

-x—

"I'd like to take a few of my cows out to the animal sanctuary." She said the next morning. Neil looked up at her with calculating eyes because she's been avoiding him for three weeks now.

"Sure." He told her the price and she passed him the money. Then they were traveling to the plot of land he owned with the small cabin and green fields. She milked her cows, brushed them, gave them treats and showered them with love. He watched all of this from his spot, the hot sun beating down on him and he rubbed the sweat away from his forehead, cursing his red, leather jacket. She then came over to him.

"Pretty hot, huh." She smiled and took her hat off to wipe her own sweat away. "What in that house by the way? I always see it, but you keep it locked."

"It's just a cabin. I sleep there when I'm traveling from Echo to the city." Neil shrugged his shoulders. Rio's blue eyes nervously glanced at him.

"You don't mind," Rio could feel a blush creeping up her face. "if we can go inside, do you?" Neil's crimson eyes widen a bit, but he schooled his expression of nonchalance. He tried to read her intentions, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"No, I don't mind." Neil dug into his pocket and pulled out his ring of keys he kept. He unlocked the door and held it open for Rio. Rio took off her hat once the A.C. kicked in full blast. It was a relief from the sweltering summer heat outside. She could hear Neil close the door behind him and Rio set her hat on the kitchen table. The cabin was small and it reminded Rio of Neil's home in Echo Village. It had a small kitchen, a door which led to the bathroom and on the other side of the small house was an elevated flooring where the bed was kept.

"It feels nice in here." Rio turned to grin at Neil, but she felt the air in her lungs catch in her throat. When she was examining the home, Neil had shed off his trade mark jacket and underneath he wore a form fitting, V-neck shirt. It clung a bit at the chest from his sweat and Rio could feel her stomach twist. She could see the pale skin that peeked beneath his shirt, the fabric clung to the muscles that rippled beneath his flesh, his arms flexed when he ruffled a hand through his damp hair. Rio felt unbearably hot; a blush blooming up her neck and to her ears.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Rio stammered and she fumbled towards the kitchenette. She mindlessly flung open cabinets trying to find a cup and when she did and filled it up with water from the sink. The lukewarm liquid did little to quench her dry throat.

"Rio," Neil said behind her, much closer then she remembered. She felt his hand press against her back. "Why are we here?"

"To escape the heat, silly!" Rio cleared her throat and tried to ignore the heat that radiated from his hand.

"Rio," He leaned in closer and Rio could smell him. His sweat, his deodorant, the shampoo that clung to his hair. "Tell me." He demanded. Rio swallowed thickly, and tried to gather the courage to turn around. When she finally did, Neil was standing so close to her, his face only inches from hers.

"I'm married." Rio said instead of voicing her desires. Neil placed a hand on her face and leaned in close.

"Then pull away." Neil pressed his mouth against hers in a fervent kiss. His lips were punishing and Rio succumbed to it. It's been so long since she's felt this desired. There was a quick flash of Soseki's smiling face and she pressed a hand in Neil's chest, fingers curling into his shirt and she pulled him closer. She pushed Soseki from her mind and pressed the length of her body against his. Neil ran his hand over the top of her hair and buried a fist into the back of her head. He wretched her head back and Rio hummed in delight from the pain and pleasure. He pressed open mouth kisses to her neck, his teeth scraping her neck and he bit down on her collar bone. Rio moaned and hiked one leg up and around his waist, she grounded her crotch into his arousal and Neil hooked one hand beneath her knee and he pulled her onto the counter. His hand found the buckle at her overalls on her shoulders and he unbuckled one and the other. He watched her expressions as he pulled the overalls down the length of her body, sliding it over her hips and he pulled her legs out of the pants. Rio watched him, panting, flushed as Neil got on his knees to pull off her shoes and socks, he smoothed his hands on her legs and rose just do he could kiss her knees and thighs. Rio went to unbutton her blouse, but Neil stopped her with his hand.

"I want to undress you." He purred and Rio felt the flame grow in her belly as her hands fell uselessly to her sides. She watched him as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly, and he pulled her shirt off. She was gorgeous. Her underwear weren't anything special. Nothing anything her plain white panties were long, just below her belly button and her bra was nude and full coverage, which had to go. Neil pulled the strapped down her bared her breast to him. They big, much bigger than he expected. They must have been hidden underneath the thick layer of denim. Her cupped one breast in his hand and his mouth found a perk nipple. Rio groaned and clutched at his hair as he sucked hard and nibbled at her flesh. He turned his attentions to her other breast and once he was satisfied with the amount of attention he gave them he slid back onto his knees and slipped off her panties.

Rio hung her head back on the wooden cabinet near her head. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage her body heated. Neil was still fully dressed, his hair floppy now that her hands had clutched onto them so tightly. Soseki was the only man to ever see her like this, and now Neil was watching her expressions with those crimson eyes of his. He slide her panties down and Rio flushed red and was thankful she groomed herself down there the night before. He ran a finger up her smooth slit and Rio inhaled sharply, jerking upwards, her head bouncing against the wooden cabinet.

"Open your legs." He commanded and there was something is his gruff voice that made her legs quiver in anticipation. She parted her legs and he slipped his hands under her ass and pulled her closer, her knees hooked on the back of his shoulders, his mouth pressed against her sex. Rio's upper body lifted up in pleasure and Neil busied his lips and tongue on her clit. She was sopping wet and Neil lapped her like dehydrated man, the tip of his tongue flickered against the nub that sent her knees pressing his head tighter to body. Rio liked to watch. Soseki never liked her watching when he performed oral on her, but Rio found it strangely arousing watching someone pleasure her. She parted her legs further to watch his mouth on her, his hands moving between her legs to part her folds with his thumbs, stretching her open to him.

"Neil!" She shrilled and jerked her hips upward. Neil held her in place as her orgasm came nearer and nearer, but before she could teeter the edge, Neil pulled his mouth away, slick with her arousal. "No," She whined and tried to press her legs close to at least get some sort of friction, but Neil held her open.

"Not yet," He mused as he bit her inner thigh. "I want to come when I say so." Rio gave a breathless laugh as she tried to ease her orgasm away. Neil stood up and shed off his top, his pants and his boxers. Rio watched as his pale flesh was revealed, smooth with an underlying of thick muscles from taking care and pushing cattle around. His hands cupped her hips and he pulled her close until his erection slid between her folds and into her. Rio tilted her head up with a shuddering gasp and she clung to him as he roughly thrust into her. Soseki was gentle, he made love to her with a slow and easy pace, but Neil; Neil fucked her hard and fast and deep in such a way that made Rio's mind spin. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath and he pounded away in her, sending her body jerking up into the cabinets, her head smacking into the top, but she didn't care.

Neil was much thicker than Soseki was, but Soseki was a bit longer. She felt so impossibly full with Neil inside of her. She could feel herself coming closer, the fire becoming an inferno and her walls began to flutter around him and her inner walls clutched him. Neil grunted when she came, but he showed no mercy and didn't slow down and kept pounding away into her until he came also. He cradled her in his arms as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was so good," Rio cooed and held his sweaty body close.

"I'm not done with you yet." He growled in her ear and Rio felt her spark in her belly again. He pulled off the counter and pressed her to the floor and flipped her so she was on her hands and knees, the wooden floor made her knees ache. His hand pressed the back of her neck down until her breasts were pressed into the floor and her hips hiked up. "I want fuck you until you can't move." He entered her again in a powerful thrust and he pounded into her hard and Rio moaned and clutched onto the wooden flooring and he pressed kisses to the base of her spine. She was already sensitive and wet from the last encounter and it was easier for her to come again, but Neil was true to his word and he showed her no mercy as he continued to drive himself into her.

-x—

They were silent. Laying on the wooden floor, naked, his arms were wrapped under her shoulders, her leg over his hip.

"I'm a horrible wife." Rio could feel a storm of emotion whirling inside of her. "I'm a horrible person! I cheated on Soseki." She covered her face with her hands and she could feel tears of shame falling from her eyes. Neil pulled her hands away and kissed her wet cheeks.

"Rio," A blush bloomed on his cheeks. "This—_this —_isn't just because I wanted to fuck you." He glanced away. "I've been in love with you for a long time now." Rio felt her eyes widen and she turned to look at him and he was still looking away from her, his gaze staring out the window.

"Neil," She turned his face towards her. "Thank you." She smiled brightly through her tears. "Thank you for loving me! I'm so happy!" She sobbed and Neil held her close because despite the fact that she didn't say she loved him too, he knew that she felt so much unloved and Neil was just happy to see her blooming again.

* * *

**How upsetting. The whole flow of the story won't fit now. Not at all how I imagined it. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was supposed to get to this last night, but my friends surprised attacked me with a movie night. Anyways, this concludes the story. I was thinking of adding a small chapter of Soseki's reaction, but I didn't really know about that. **

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_The linger_

It wasn't a onetime thing. As much as she would like to say it was; it wasn't. Every Tuesday she would take her barn animals to the Animal Sanctuary. Every Tuesday she and Neil would have sex in every nook and cranny in that cabin. When it would rain she would visit him in his home, it was on the other side of the Village and up a slope near the entry of the woods that led to the mines, and it was far enough and away from people where no one was really suspicious. It wasn't always about sex, sometimes she would cook him his shrimp chili over his stove and he would wrap his arms around his hips and press kisses to her shoulders. Sometimes they would lay in bed together, a mess of tangled limbs and messy hair. He would tell her about his childhood. About his cold, strict father who hated any sort of animals and his timid, doormat of a mother who never stood up for herself. While he seemed to hate his father, he loved his mother very dearly despite her faults. Rio would tell him about her parents. How her father met her mother in the city, when he just went over to pick up some items. How her father fell in love and left Echo to be with her mother. She told him how she always felt out of place in the city and how her father, who passed away, gave her his old deed to the plot of land here in Echo.

They rarely spoke of Soseki. Rio out of guilt and Neil out of his petty hatred for the man who was married to the woman he loved. Soseki never suspected a things though. He always thought his wife was somewhere in the woods instead of being in the arms of the surly animal lover.

Things were good, everyone was content, until their affair carried into Rio and Soseki's home.

It started off with her breasts hurting, then it turned to being sensitive to smell, soon every morning she would vomit into her lake near her house. Rio wasn't ignorant after the second week she knew she was pregnant. She couldn't very well ask Klaus to check for her because Klaus and Soseki were best friends and Klaus would congratulate Soseki. Rio and Soseki hadn't slept with one another for three months now and then everyone would know.

"I think I'm pregnant." She told Neil on Tuesday over lunch. The spoon paused near his mouth and he placed it back into his udon bowl.

"It's mine." Neil commented, he already knew it was his. Rio hadn't slept with her husband in a while.

"Yeah," Rio said softly.

"What," Neil paused, his crimson eyes meeting her blue ones. "What are we going to do?" That's what Rio liked about Neil. It was never '_what are _you_ going to do_?" but always, _we_.

"I'll have to sleep with Soseki. So he thinks it's his." Rio could meet his gaze, but she could see his hands curl into fists.

"I don't want you to." Neil snarled.

"I have to." Rio protested. "Or everyone will know!"

"Who care if people know?" Neil retorted, but Rio remained tight lipped. Neil sighed and ran a hand through his spiky, blond hair. "Fine. Do whatever you want." He grumbled and turned back to his udon. Rio sighed and when she left his home that day, he paused her with a hand on her wrist, a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll stand behind you." He murmured before he went back into his home.

-x-

Soseki never wanted to have sex. It hard trying to entice him into bed because he was always tired, so Rio countered attack him when he was taking his morning shower. She snuck in, shed her clothes and knelt in the shower as she took him in his mouth. He protested weakly, but soon Soseki had her pressed against the shower wall and thrusting into her. Rio clung onto him when her murmured sweet words in her ear and she couldn't stop the guilt pooling in her stomach. He came inside of her and Rio faked her orgasm because sleeping with Soseki now felt like a chore.

A few weeks later Klaus confirmed her pregnancy and the town was over joyed. Neil glanced at her from the crowded of people who congratulated her and he gave her a weak smile and left towards his home. Soseki was more dedicated since she was pregnant. He lectured her about not overdoing herself and he would scan the river banks and bring in her fishing cages for her, but watering the crops were up to her and so was feeding the animals. She hadn't seen Neil in a couple of weeks and it made her days solemn without seeing him. She missed him.

She opened the gates to her barn and paused in surprise when Neil stood before her, cooing to her sheep.

"Neil," She breathed out his name and said man flinched a little before looking up at her. His face flushed and he looked away.

"I thought you would need help with the animals. Besides, you shouldn't over exert yourself in your condition." Neil explained and moved towards her. Maybe it was because she missed her much more then she thought she did, or maybe it was because her hormones were out of whack, but she started to sob a little.

"Don't cry, idiot." Neil pressed her face into his jacket. "I'm still here." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Rio wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you so much." She wailed and Neil chuckled lightly in her ear.

"I missed you too." His breath fanned across her ear.

-x-

Rio went into premature labor. She was only seven months along and when her stubborn calf refused to enter the barn, the strain cause her lower back to spasm and blood gush from her legs. She laid on the ground screaming for help, but Soseki was out on a walk. Luckily Allen was walking around her farm and when he heard her cries for help he had swooped her in his arms and carried her to the clinic. They bumped into several townspeople and they all helped Allen carry her to the clinic. Neil was by her side immediately and Klaus jumped into action.

"Does anyone know where her husband is?" Klaus demanded impatiently. Hana shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I think he's near the mines." Iroha commented, faintly remembering the Japanese man wandering around.

"I'll go get him." Rod ran out of the clinic.

"I need everyone to leave, now!" Klaus instructed and people began to file out the room. "You too Neil!" Neil glared at the pointed nose doctor.

"Please, Klaus." Rio begged, a pained hand on her swollen belly. "I don't want to be alone." Klaus cold eyes flickered a moment and he nodded stiffly and allowed Neil to stay by her side.

"I'm scared." Rio whimpered against the pain as Klaus began to prepare her for birthing.

"It's okay." Neil reassured her.

"Rio!" The door slammed open and Soseki appeared frantic and red faced. He hurried to her side and Neil let his hand fall limply from her side.

"Are you okay?" He smoothed her hair back.

"Where were you?!" Rio shrilled. "Where were you, damnit!?" She smacked Soseki in the shoulder and Neil got a sick satisfaction watching Rio beat her husband.

"I'm sorry!" Soseki pleaded. "I didn't know you needed me."

"Needed you?!" If possible, Rio's voice rose even higher. "I am _pregnant!" _Rio suddenly cried out and Klaus ushered everyone away.

"She needs to give birth. Everyone wait in the waiting room." Klaus took his place between her legs and Soseki and Neil reluctantly left.

-x-

Neil paced inside his home. Soseki had kicked him out, sour about Rio's treatment and Neil was the most available out lit. He was worried about his child and Rio. It was too soon for birth. Would they be okay? He prayed to the Goddess they were. A pounding on his door made him jerk from his reverie. He opened the door angrily.

"What?" He spat out and Tina flinched at his icy glare.

"Just wanted to say that Rio had her baby!" Tina grumbled and Neil felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Are they okay?" He demanded.

"Klaus said that Rio will have to stay. Apparently it was a rough birth and the baby is going to have to stay for a couple of days to make sure he's healthy." Tina informed him in that journalist way of hers.

"But they're okay?" Neil pressed.

"Yeah they're okay." Tina smiled brightly ad Neil slammed the door in her face, but there was a smile on his face.

He had a son.

-x-

Rio and the baby were out of the clinic in a week and were at home. It took another week for Neil to sneak into her house while Soseki was with Klaus.

"You're here." Rio smiled cheerfully. She was pale, happy, baggy-eyed, and her stomach still a little round with post baby fat, but she was still so beautiful.

"Of course." Neil pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"Come meet your son." She tugged him inside and sleeping in a small infant on her bed. They baby was so small, his skin pale with soft, downy blond hair. They baby had her lips, but his nose and forehead.

"What's his name?" Neil breathed out in awe.

"Soseki Jr." Neil whipped around with an angry scowl, but Rio just laughed cheerfully.

"I'm kidding," She teased. "His name is Miles." Neil rolled his eyes at her as he pet his son's soft forehead.

"I love you." Neil said earnestly, because he wanted her to know that he really did love her. Rio smiled at him fondly and leaned in to kiss him.

-x-

Despite being a premie, Miles grew like a weed. He was crawling and giggling and cooing in just a few months. Rio would strapped him to her chest and do her daily chores and the baby would babble to his mother. They were going to visit Neil and once inside his home and away from the snow Rio set Miles on the floor to crawl around.

"He grew up so quickly." Neil sighed as his son crawled around his home.

"They do that." Rio teased as Miles babbled.

"Rio," Neil suddenly said, his tone serious. Rio turned to him.

"The festival is tomorrow." Neil informed her. "Runaway with me tomorrow." Rio paused and turned to him to see his serious red, eyes.

"R-Runaway?" Neil turned to her and cupped her face.

"I'm missing so much out of Miles's life, I'm missing yours. I can't stand it that you're still his." Neil said. "Please, runaway with me." Rio gapped at him.

"N-Neil?" He kissed her urgently, trying to make her understand just how much he loved her, how he can support her and he would make sure she would always be happy.

"Please."

"Okay."

-x-

The winter harvest festival was lively. Rio entered in her prize snowdrop flower and it won the advance class. She was holding hands with Soseki, while he chatted away with Klaus and Dunhill. Neil caught her gaze and stared meaningfully into her eyes. She subtly shook her head and Neil felt his heart drop to his feet.

She won't leave with him? He felt sick to stomach and turned away from her and continued his conversation with Allen and Rod. When the festival ended and people were filing out, he caught her by her hand.

"I'll wait all night if I have to. I'll be by the river." He whispered to and pressed himself with the crowd.

-x-

All night Rio felt sick and nervous. Soseki fell asleep and Miles did too between them. The clock ticked and ticked by Rio was crying silently because she just didn't know what to do. She held her hand up and glanced at her wedding ring, the blue jewel glinted faintly in to moonlight.

Did she still love Soseki like before? She rubbed her eyes and quietly got out of bed. She glanced at the clock.

**3:27 A.M.**

She exhaled through her nose and stood up roughly. She dug out her duffle bag and shoved some of hers and Miles clothes. She made sure his diaper bag was filled and she wrote a quick note for Soseki. Confessing everything. Her affair, Miles true parentage, how she felt about him and about Neil. She apologized for everything and how she couldn't stay anymore. She slipped her ring off and set it on top of the letter near the stand. She put on the baby carrier and quietly took Miles out of bed and nestled him to her chest. She made sure he was firmly strapped in and she placed on her warm coat and zipped in up just so the top of his head was peeking out along with some breathing room. She put on a warm beanie for Miles, picked up her bags and left.

She saw Neil waiting for her. He was sitting on the pier and staring into the winter waters with a morose look in his eyes.

"Neil," She breathes, her breath coming out in a small fog. Neil jerked his head up and he smiled so wide that Rio never saw him so happy before.

"You came." He rushed to her and kissed her urgently.

"Careful, Miles is here." She pressed her palm on his chest to distant him and Neil mumbled an apology and kissed his son's head.

"Where will we go?" Rio asked him, her cold hand finding his nervous sweaty one.

"The cabin at first. Somewhere else later. I have money saved up. We can buy a ranch somewhere nice, raise Miles there." Neil said. Rio thought about it and found her heartwarming at the thought.

"That sounds beautiful." She smiled softly. "I have a cousin who lives in Kohonahana with her husband. Lilian told me how there's another farm on the other side of the hill for sale in Bluebell, they specialize in animals. We can live there." Neil smiled and pulled her towards the exit.

"Bluebell sounds great." Neil said. Rio paused in her step and looked back at Echo Village. She was leaving so much behind, but when she turned to look at Neil she felt like it wasn't a lost at all.

"Neil, I love you."

* * *

_End_

_Review? _


End file.
